The invention relates generally to the field of collapsible, self-expanding liquid containers. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of such devices adapted for use in the emergency containment of hazardous liquids, in which a flexible, resilient structural member provides a static configuration to the device but can be collapsed to create a compact size for storage purposes, and in which a semi-rigid floatation member raises the side walls of the device during liquid capture--the flexible resilient structural member self-opening from the collapsed position to provide a large perimeter for liquid capture without the necessity for continued manual manipulation and positioning.
Many common liquids in use in our modern society are not environmentally friendly and some are dangerous to the point that any contact must be avoided. Rapid containment of liquid hazardous waste in the event of accidental leaks or ruptures in transport vehicles or storage containers is essential to protect the environment and prevent injury to persons. The problem is compounded by the fact that human contact with many of the liquids must be avoided at all costs. It is therefore desirable to have a device readily on hand which can be used to contain the liquid spills, yet is constructed such that it can be rapidly positioned to capture the liquid with a minimum of handling. To be readily accessible in transport vehicles, it is also necessary to provide a device which can be stored in a small space.
The simplest, yet most effective, configuration for a container of this sort is one with a flat, round bottom, an annular side wall around the perimeter of the bottom and an open top. For ease of storage, the bottom and walls should be made of a flexible, liquid impermeable material with no rigid structural components. Obviously, containers of this type are well known. The problem with using such containers in a hazardous spill situation is that these containers require excessive handling to unfold the material and spread the bottom out under the spill source to capture the liquid. Often the liquid is so hazardous that human contact is not acceptable, in which case the person cannot position the container under the spill source without extreme danger.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,564 to Hoie shows a collapsible liquid container made of a foldable, liquid impermeable material having a round bottom and an annular side wall with an open top. The top incorporates a ring shaped float to define the open top, the ring acting to raise the side walls as liquid fills the interior of the container. The device can be folded down to a small overall size for storage purposes as there is no internal framework or rigid structure. This device however is unsuitable for use as a containment collector for liquid hazardous waste spills since to set up the device to receive the liquid requires the user to manually unfold and centrally position the open top under the spill source. The bottom has no rigid structure so proper positioning would require pulling the material through the liquid hazardous waste in order to center the top opening. It would be practically impossible for the user to position this device without coming into contact with large amounts of the hazardous liquid.
It is an object of this invention to provide a collapsible container for hazardous liquids which has sufficient structural rigidity such that the container can be positioned by throwing the container rather than direct manual placement. It is a further object to provide such a container where the framework structure providing the rigidity is collapsible to allow for storage of the device in a small space. It is a further object to provide such a container where the framework is self-opening from the collapsed storage position.